


Right Where He Belongs

by JustJenLea



Series: She is Love [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Gay dads, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJenLea/pseuds/JustJenLea
Summary: Traveling suddenly becomes harder, thanks to a hazel eyed girl.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: She is Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220015
Kudos: 118





	Right Where He Belongs

Morgan will never admit how lost he is without his little girl.

They've been on this case two weeks in a town thousands of miles away from Virginia. It's their first trip away in the four months since Madison was born. It wasn't taken willingly but serial killers don't stop just because two of the BAU profilers have a baby.

Leaving her with Garcia is one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. He knows she's in good hands. Technically, Penelope is her mother but that doesn't mean he misses her less.

He doesn't know if Spencer is aware of what he carries in the bottom of his bag. It's nothing big, a pink and brown chenille baby blanket. If he can't be with her, he can at least carry her blanket. When Reid is out of the room, Morgan has no problem bringing the blanket to his nose and inhaling her special scent of talcum powder, formula and lavender soap. It's not as good as having her there but it works.

Garcia messages them by camera every night, usually during Maddie's fussy time. No matter what they're doing, Reid and Morgan make the effort to be there, not wanting to miss seeing her. Late at night though, Spencer sleeps in his arms. As he holds him, Morgan can feel Reid missing their daughter and just knows the video conferencing lead to the way they miss her.

Another week passes before they manage to solve the case. As the bad guy is led away in handcuffs, Morgan wonders how he managed to keep his mind on the case enough to solve it. It seemed to him that he was half there, just thinking about Madison.

He really does hate being apart from her and he knows Reid feels the same.

The second the plane lands in Virginia, Morgan and Reid don't hesitate before going to get their baby. Three weeks was way too long to be separated from a four month old. They wondered if they missed any major milestones or if she had grown.

All they wanted was their baby.

Garcia opens the door, her finger to her closed lips, signaling them to keep quiet. She points to the stroller, sitting in the middle of the living room. Quietly, Morgan creeps over and peeks over the side. Madison's sound asleep and making a soft snuffle.

Reid rests his hand on Morgan's shoulder and mentions he makes the exact same sound when he's sleeping and that it's even more proof that she is his daughter. Morgan reaches out, lightly stroking Madison's arm.

As she stirs, he glances back at Reid and realizes that there is no place on Earth he'd rather be.


End file.
